Amadare
by Seito
Summary: RoyEd It's raining. ("Stop complaining fullmetal. You sound like a child.” “I –am-““If you won’t take it, we’ll share it.”“Wha—?”“Stop squirming.”“This is a awkward position okay?”“I’ll take that as payment.”“Baka Col


Mesa no own FMA or song  
  
My first FMA fic. I started reading this anime like this pass weekend and I'm already hooked. Even got my favorite pairing already. Oh well for those of you who never seen my writing you're in for a fic that's slightly different from the others. =smile= You'll see what I mean.

Okay some things you need to know.

**Conversation is between:** Colonel Roy Mustang and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric (later a small bit of Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al. It's only for a small bit.)

****

**Topic:** Rain, life and death, who gets the jacket

****

**Timeline:** It doesn't matter 

**Warning:**  
  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Roy/Ed fluff you are warn (Maybe a one sided Roy/Ed)  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
---------------  
  
_Amadare_  
  
----------------  
  
_Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao _

_Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao _

_Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga _

_Taisan wo unagashite iru _

_Dou naru no? _

_Sou...mou sugu ame_  
  
[Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao

But hurrying anyway, chao chao

The thunder like a lion's roar

Prompts a dispersion.

What's going on?

That's right...the rain's coming.]  
  
_Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao _

_Mou sukoshi itai noni _

_Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo _

_Raion ga isogaseta no wa _

_Meihaku No! Meiwaku _

_It's gonna rain!_  
  
[I really hate the rain, chao chao

I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao chao

In the instant when the pleasant sensation was changed,

When the lion made me hurry

It was obvious, No! Annoying.

It's gonna rain!]  
  
_Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no? _

_Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no? _

_Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no? _

_Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou_  
  
[Has the rain erased his alibi?

Did he already forget?

Is this all the two of us will become?

Let's make all of this the rain's fault.]  
  
_Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing _

_Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing _

_Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni _

_Utsurigi dattara totemo _

_Raku nanoni...gyaku na no _

_It's gonna rain!_  
  
[As for calls from him, Nothing Nothing

And lessons from the rain too, Nothing Nothing

If my mind would change

Like the weather in England

That would be a relief...but it's the opposite.

It's gonna rain!]  
  
_Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta _

_Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita _

_Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta _

_Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no_  
  
[The rain has made my fever return.

But he also suddenly remembered me.

The two of us were guided to here now.

It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it.]  
  
_Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari _

_Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne _

_F__utari wa itsumo damasarete bakari _

_Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...  
_  
[The rain calls people and makes them disappear--

A magician stronger than anyone.

The two of us had merely been fooling each other;

And didn't everything start in the rain.]  
  
_It's gonna rain!  
_  
[It's gonna rain!]  
  
-_It's Gonna Rain_  
(Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I really hate you."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"I suggest not talking, fullmetal."  
  
Teasing tone  
  
"Why? Getting annoyed with me already?"  
  
"Baka. Save your strength."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you stop asking that?!"  
  
"I never knew you wanted to live so badly, Colonel "  
  
"I never knew you wanted to die so badly, fullmetal."  
  
Sarcastically  
  
"Actually I was think how wonderful it would be to die here."  
  
"We are NOT going to die here."  
  
"Someone is a bit optimistic."  
  
"Look this shell you transfigured will hold out until help comes. We still have plenty of air and since when did you become so negative?"  
  
"Gee, Colonel. That wall is the only thing keeping the whole building from falling us. I can't add another layer. Even if help comes it'll take them hours before they reach us."  
  
"... you're running a fever."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Were you sick before we started this mission?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Liar. I'm guessing you didn't tell your brother. "  
  
"I didn't want Al to worry."  
  
"And coming here when you're sick wouldn't worry him?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Silence...  
  
More silence...  
  
So quiet  
  
You could heard  
  
A pin drop  
  
More accurately  
  
Raindrops  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"It's raining, so what?"  
  
"I'm just surprised. I didn't think it would rain today."  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
Except for the pitter, patter of the rain  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"Stop complaining fullmetal. You sound like a child."  
  
"I –am-"  
  
"Oh right... I forgot."  
  
Glare  
  
"What?"  
  
Glare  
  
Bigger glare  
  
"..."  
  
From what they could tell  
  
Nightfall had came  
  
The air grew colder  
  
And quieter  
  
Silence engulfed them  
  
The rain continue to fall  
  
Pitter, patter  
  
Pitter, patter  
  
"Here."  
  
Toss  
  
"Huh? Why are you giving me your jacket?"  
  
"So you don't get cold baka."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
Throw back  
  
"Yes you do. You have a fever. Don't make it worse by getting even more sick."  
  
Toss  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Throw back  
  
"You need it."  
  
Toss  
  
"You need it too. You're going to get cold as well."  
  
Throw back  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
Toss  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Throw back  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Toss  
  
"Do."  
  
Throw back  
  
"Don't."  
  
Toss  
  
"Do."  
  
Throw back  
  
"Don't."  
  
Toss  
  
"Do."  
  
Catch.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Pulls the smaller  
  
Into a hug  
  
"If you won't take it, we'll share it."  
  
Blush  
  
Sputter  
  
"Wha—?"  
  
"Stop squirming."  
  
"This is a awkward position okay?"  
  
Smirk  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
And the rain continue to fall  
  
The hours slowly ticked by  
  
But both had no way of knowing  
  
The younger had fallen asleep  
  
The day's actions had taken their toll  
  
On his body and on his mind  
  
The older merely watched  
  
Stroking the golden strands of hair  
  
The fever slowly fading for some reason  
  
Mumble  
  
"Baka. How many times have I told you to be careful?"  
  
Soft mumbling was his only answer  
  
The black hair one lean over and placed a light kiss on the forehead  
  
The rain continue to fall  
  
Sleep soon came to the older  
  
And both slept in each embrace  
  
==Next day==  
  
"Are you alright Colonel, Elric-san?"  
  
"We're fine, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed has a fever and a broken arm."  
  
"Niichan!"  
  
"Your brother is okay Al."  
  
=Hospital=  
  
"Feeling better fullmetal?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Silence  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
More silence  
  
"I owe you my life."  
  
"You owe me nothing."  
  
"..."  
  
Sigh  
  
"You are so stubborn."  
  
Lean over  
  
Stole a kiss  
  
"I'll take that as payment."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"Now that's the fullmetal I know. Get some rest."  
  
Disappear  
  
A hand touched the lips  
  
That were just graced with a kiss  
  
A light blush appeared  
  
Mumble...  
  
"Baka Colonel..."  
  
Outside it was raining...  
  
-----------_Owari_----------  
  
=smile= Different right? (I love writing in this style) It's a dialogue story!! With the minimum amount of words for action.  
  
Alright let me explain for all of those who are completely lost. Ed and Roy are on a mission. The building collapses on them. Ed manages to create a wall to support the building from falling on them completely. Shortly after that a rock crushes his arm (don't know which one). A little bit of teasing here and there, Roy finds out that Ed has a fever and was sick from before. Night comes and it's raining. Roy gives Ed his jacket to keep him warm. Ed being Ed gives it back. This goes one for awhile. Finally Roy decides they should share it. Ed falls asleep, Roy steals a kiss. The next day they're rescued. You should be able to figure the rest out.  
  
Well I enjoyed writing this story. I like Roy/Ed pairing. There should be more!!! Hoped you enjoyed the story. (Hope I can write more of these stories.)  
  
Oh and Title means Raindrops for anyone curious.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
